Harem no Jutsu
by Times-Of-Pain
Summary: Naruto, à reçu 3 objet, augmentent son intelligence, sa force, et son charme, fessant tombé succombé chaque femmes dans la luxures. L'histoire commence pendant la mission dans le pays des vagues.


_**Hello New-York, ok j'arrête de me la jouer Kev' Adams (pour ceux qui connaisse). **_

_**Voila ma deuxième fic qui sera quasiment uniquement des Lemons, bon comme sa pour ceux qui veulent en lire, vous serez servie.**_

* * *

Naruto, était réveiller, il se dirigeas vers les toilettes, (ah oui, je précise tout ceci commence durent la mission des vagues), après avoir été au toilettes, Naruto parti boire un verre d'eau, et au moment ou il entra pour boire son verre d'eau, Naruto se retrouva subitement dans une salle pleine de livre, et au centre il vit, un collier placé sur deux bracelets en cuirs et sur une épée. Naruto s'en approcha et prit les objets, soudain un flash lumineux apparut avec une voix qui retenti.

- "Qui ose, touchez les objets sacré" annonça la voix.

- "Naruto Uzumaki" dit Naruto craintivement.

- "Pourquoi as-tu pris les objets sacré" dit la voix.

- "Je regardais juste, je voulais voir si c'était juste des objet de décoration" dit Naruto.

- "C'est tu au moins à quoi il serve" demanda la voix.

- "Non monsieur" dit Naruto.

- "Il serve à donner puissance, intelligence et désirs à son utilisateurs, et au femmes de la luxure envers l'utilisateurs" expliqua la voix.

- "Pourquoi suis-je ici j'était dans une cuisine, et tout d'un coup je me retrouve ici" demanda Naruto.

- "Sa doit être les objets qui ton choisis, enfin quelqu'un au cœur pur, peut utiliser les objets" dit la voix.

- "Alors 1 épée, 2 bracelets en cuir et 1 collier mon choisis comme maître si j'ai bien compris" récapitula Naruto.

- "Oui, ah aussi plus tu auras des relations avec des femmes plus tu pourras utiliser la puissance de tes armes, chaque femme de donne un peu de leurs pouvoirs, et une fois que tu pourras utiliser le maximum de leurs pouvoirs, tu seras considérer comme invincible" expliqua la voix.µ

- "Je doit être en train de rêver" dit Naruto.

- "Non jeune homme, quand tu seras de nouveau aux derniers endroits ou, tu étais, tu auras sur toi les objets sacrées" dit la voix.

- "je comprend pas pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre" demanda Naruto.

- "Les objets, ton reconnues comme digne de leur pouvoirs immenses" dit la voix.

Et avant même de pouvoirs répliquer, Naruto se retrouva dans la cuisine de Tazuna, et sur lui le collier, un collier qui était dans une forme de cylindre avec un liquide bleu assez claire, les bracelet en cuir sur ses deux bras, et à sa taille, une épée, dont le lame était légèrement rouge avec du noir.

- "Qu'est ce que, les 3 objets" cria presque Naruto.

- "Un problème Naruto-San" dit Tsunami.

- "Non Tsunami-San" dit Naruto.

- "Tient c'est la première fois que je vous vois, avec cette épée" dit Tsunami

- "Oui durent la nuit, j'ai eu envie de faire un tour, et j'ai trouver cette épée, avec ce collier et ces bracelets, il était abandonner et j'ai eu envie de les prendre" expliqua Naruto.

- "Je comprend" dit Tsunami en frottant ses jambes.

Avec sa nouvelle intelligence que lui procurais les bracelets, Naruto remarqua les mouvements de jambes de Tsunami, ses rougissements et ses mains qui se frottait légèrement ses seins, et avec l'aide de son collier Naruto remarqua les phéromones que Tsunami relâcha.

- "Vous allez bien Tsunami, vous êtes rouges et vos jambes tremble" dit Naruto en sachant que Tsunami le désirait, grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

- "Oui, à mon avis j'ai juste besoins de dormir un peu" dit Tsunami

Quand Tsunami, se retourna Naruto la tira sur son bras, et planta ses lèvres contre celle de Tsunami, mais quasiment aussitôt Tsunami cassa le baisser.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fait" dit Tsunami.

- "J'ai remarquer la charge importante de phéromones que vous avez lâcher Tsunami-Chan, je sais que vous me désirez alors cédez à la luxure Tsunami-Chan" dit Naruto sensuellement.

- "Non, on ne peut pas, j'ai le triple de ton âge Naruto-San" dit Tsunami.

- "Si vous pouvez, il reste plus ou moins, 4 jours puis je repartirait à Konoha, profitons de ses 4 jours Tsunami-Chan" dit Naruto

Sur ceux, Naruto ré-embrassa, mais cette fois Tsunami répondit au baisser, Tsunami suça la lèvre inférieur de Naruto, pour demander l'accès à ses lèvres, ce que Naruto accepta sur le champs, une fois que leur langue se rencontrèrent, ils commençaient à vouloir beaucoup plus, Naruto commença à explorer le corps de Tsunami, palpant ses seins, ne laissant entendre que des gémissements.

- "Naruto-Kun, c'est si bon" gémit Tsunami.

- "Tsunami-Chan, tu es si belle" dit Naruto.

- "Naruto-Kun, laisse moi te faire tu bien" dit Tsunami.

Tsunami, pris Naruto (fort possible, vu que Naruto a 12 ans, lors de la mission au pays des vagues), et le déposa sur l'évier et retira le bas de son pyjamas laissant apparaître sa Verge.

- "Quelle est grosse 25 centimètre et tu n'as que 12 ans Naruto-Kun" dit Naruto.

Tsunami donna un bisou sur le bout de sa Verge, et elle commença à masser sa Verge avec ses mains, tout en léchant le bout de sa Verge.

- "Tsunami-Chan, c'est si bon" gémit Naruto.

- "Naruto-Kun, si tu dis que c'est bon attend de voir la suite" dit Tsunami.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tsunami mis la Verge de Naruto, dans sa bouche prenant juste le début de sa Verge dans sa bouche vasant tournoyer sa langue sur le Sexe de Naruto, laissant entendre que des gémissement de Naruto, Tsunami commença à gémir fessant vibrer le Sexe de Naruto, se qui augmenta les gémissements de Naruto.

- "Tsunami-Chan, je fais plus pouvoirs me retenir" dit Naruto.

Tsunami commença à faire des mouvements plus rapides prenant entièrement la Verge de Naruto jusque le fond de sa gorge, fessant encore plus tournoyer sa langue sur le Sexe de Naruto, et massant ses testicules pour donner un maximum de plaisirs, et après 6 minutes de Fellation.

- "Tsunami-Chan, Je joui" gémit Naruto en criant presque.

Naruto, laissa déferlé tout son sperme dans la bouche de Tsunami, qui à eu du mal à tout retenir après sa première charge, et a la fin de sa troisième charge Tsunami, laissa apparaître un mince filet de salive et de sperme.

- "Le sperme de Naruto-Kun, si épais, si bon" dit Tsunami.

- "Tsunami-Chan, je fait de faire du bien à mon tour, et on devrait faire plus attention, on va réveiller les autres" dit Naruto en fessant s'asseoir Tsunami sur une chaise avant de commencer à jouer avec le Clitoris de Tsunami.

- "Oui, mais c'est toi Naruto-Kun qui à le laisser passer de lourds gémissement" dit Tsunami.

- "Tsunami-Chan, tu es si mouillé regardez moi sa, ta culotte est tout trempé" dit Naruto.

Naruto, retira la culotte de Tsunami et commença à embrasser les secondes lèvres de Tsunami, ses lèvres avait une couleur roses foncé à la limite du mauve. Naruto commença à jouer avec le Clitoris, il le lécha, mordilla, pincer et surtout suça son Clitoris.

- "Naruto-Kun, arrêtes sinon je fais uriner" dit Tsunami embarrassé.

- "Tsunami-Chan que tu urines ne te rendras que plus belle" dit Naruto.

Naruto commença à rentrer un doigt dans son Vagin, et mordilla encore plus son clitoris gonfler par le plaisirs.

- "Naruto-Kun je ne peux plus retenir" dit Tsunami en gémissant.

Tsunami, Urina dans un grand jet et elle éjacula en même temps.

- "Incroyable, Tsunami-Chan" dit Naruto, en léchant les lèvres de Tsunami.

- "Regarde moi sa, Naruto-Kun tu es de nouveaux tout dure" dit Tsunami.

- "Qu'est ce que tu propose, pour régler sa Tsunami-Chan" dit Naruto sur un ton très sensuelle.

- "Je suis tout humide, tu es tout dur, pas besoin de faire un dessin Naruto-Kun" dit Tsunami en écartant ses jambes, puis ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

Tsunami, bougea sensuellement son bassin tout en gardant ses lèvres écartes, et Naruto ne se laissa pas attendre puisque il commença à mettre le bout de sa Verge dans son Vagin.

- "Ne joue pas avec moi Naruto-Kun" dit Tsunami sur un ton suppliant.

- "Tsunami-Chan, est un perverse, mais je fais répondre à ta demande" dit Naruto, en pénétrant d'un coup le vagin de Tsunami.

- "Si gros, Naruto-Kun je veux que tu me baisse vraiment fort, comme la perverse que je suis" dit Tsunami.

- "D'accord Tsunami-Chan, je fais commencer à bouger" dit Naruto

Et Naruto, commença à bouger sa Verge dans le Vagin de Tsunami et au bout de quelque minute on entendit que des gémissement de pure plaisirs de la part de Tsunami et de Naruto, heureusement que les autres avait un bon sommeil.

- "Naruto-Kun, plus vite, plus fort" dit Tsunami en gémissent.

- "J'ai une idée Tsunami-Chan, mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance" dit Naruto en gémissant aussi.

- "Hai, fait moi tout ce que tu veux, durent le reste de la mission je serai ton esclave sexuelle" dit Tsunami en embrassant Naruto

- "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" dit simplement Naruto.

Et un autre Naruto nu apparu, aussi dur que l'original.

- "Tu va lui mettre dans son cul" dit Naruto à son clone.

- "Naruto-Kun est aussi pervers, que je le suis mais je fais enfin me sentir comme une femme, après tant d'année" dit Tsunami en croisant ses jambes au tour de la taille de Naruto pour pas tomber, quand il la soulèvera.

Le clone, pénétra petit à petit le cul de Tsunami laissant passer que des gémissements de douleurs et de plaisirs, que le Naruto original lui fessait.

- "Naruto, plus vite pénétrez moi plus fort, fessez moi atteindre un pure orgasme" dit Tsunami en gémissant assez fort.

Les deux Naruto, bougèrent de plus en plus vite les bruit de claquement se fessait assez fort, Tsunami ne put gémir vu que Naruto l'embrassa pour par que leur gémissement réveille les autres. tendit que le clone de Naruto gémit mais juste assez pour pas que sa s'entende trop, le Vagin et le Cul de Tsume, devinrent légèrement rouge à force que les Verges des deux Naruto claquait contre Tsunami.

- "Tsunami, je ne peux plus me retenir, je jouis" dit Naruto en rompant le très long baisser qu'il donnait à Tsunami.

- "Naruto-Kun, jouissons ensembles" gémit Tsunami

Tsunami et Naruto, jouir ensemble fessant coulé énormément de sperme et de mouille par terre, et quand le clone disparut Naruto Jouit encore dans le Vagin de Tsunami.

- "Regarde moi sa Naruto, après c'est qui, qui va devoir nettoyez" dit Tsunami en embrassant goulûment Tsunami.

- "Mes clones d'ombres, nettoierons tout pour l'instant allons continuez dans ta chambre, et je mettrait un sceau pour que les bruit ne sorte pas des murs, comme sa on j'entendrai les gémissements de perverses, que fait Tsunami-Chan" dit Naruto.

* * *

_**Et voila fin de la prologue et du chapitre, je préviens cette fic sera rien que des Lemons, et je mettrait pas tout les combats tout le monde à déjà vu les premiers Arc de Naruto ^^.**_

_**Maintenant, je voudrait votre avis, pour le Harem que je fais faire, je voudrait que vous proposiez des femmes, a part Sakura et Hinata je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions ^^.**_


End file.
